El monstruo bajo mi cama
by TrastornoBicolor
Summary: "Duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene el Coco y te comerá..." AU


**Verdadero resumen:** Ciel se folla al monstruo que vive debajo de su cama

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **EL MONSTRUO BAJO MI CAMA**

 _Una boca llena de dientes afilados se abrió despacio mientras una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en un rostro sin forma. El aliento del monstruo era frío como el hielo, y tras exhalar deliberadamente un par de veces, la temperatura de la habitación descendió unos cuantos grados._

 _La lucecita de noche con forma de estrella enchufada junto a la cama de su nueva víctima no tenía la potencia necesaria para ahuyentarle, y gracias a la tenue luz, sus sombras fueron capaces de cobrar vida con facilidad, retorciéndose sobre las paredes del cuarto como si fuesen culebras, creando un macabro espectáculo de baile._

 _Estaba hambriento,_ _famélico incluso,_ _y el niño pequeño que dormía sobre la cama bajo la que él se escondía parecía muy apetitoso. El monstruo estaba seguro de que degustar su carne sazonada por su terror sería todo un deleite…_

 _Sin embargo, algo iba mal. El monstruo escuchó con atención como el pequeño se revolvía entre las sabanas con dibujos de patitos, y entonces una cabeza despeinada se asomó por debajo de la cama._

 _Avergonzado, el monstruo retrocedió al darse cuenta de que los ojos azules del niño le resultaban inquietantes. De pronto, su hambre se evaporó y una sensación de malestar se instaló en su estómago sin fondo. El niño estaba sonriéndole, y una mano diminuta intentó alcanzarle en vano._

 _Este niño está loco, razonó el monstruo; porque ninguna criatura que estuviese en sus cabales sería capaz de esbozar una sonrisa tan llena de maldad tras haber contemplado su aspecto horripilante._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las pupilas de Sebastian se dilatan y un escalofriante sonido gutural escapa de su garganta cuando, por tercera vez consecutiva esa noche, se corre en la boca de su despiadado humano.

Ciel sonríe cruelmente y se traga con orgullo el semen espeso del monstruo. A continuación, el joven heredero de la fortuna Phantomhive se limpia la boca con la manga de su camisón y le dirige una mirada de falsa simpatía a la impía criatura que yace sobre su cama con las piernas abiertas de par en par cual prostituta barata.

—Pobrecito Sebastian —arrulla Ciel, ganándose un gruñido por parte de su compañero, a quién apenas parecen quedarle fuerzas para alzar la cabeza y fulminarle con su penetrante mirada llena de azufre y rabia—, pero supongo que esta es la única manera de que aprendas la lección, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que tú mismo lo dijiste una vez: castigos y premios. Esa es la única manera de adiestrar a un perro desobediente como tú… aunque también podría castrarte.

La mano de Ciel sale disparada y agarra de nuevo la polla de Sebastian, estrujándola entre sus dedos como si se tratase de una fruta madura. Su pulgar frota la cabeza del miembro con rudeza, y de haber tenido menos autocontrol Sebastian habría proferido un aullido de dolor. Cada caricia de esos dedos finos y huesudos es comparable a la quemadura de un cigarrillo. Su pene parece estar en carne viva; le escuece _muchísimo_. Por supuesto, Ciel está al tanto de su malestar, pero no por eso va a dejar de pulirle la polla como si la vida le fuese en ello.

—Dime, Sebastian, ¿te gustaría que te castrase como a un sucio animal? Podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo con el cutter que hay sobre mi escritorio, sería un pinchacito de nada. —La sonrisa de Ciel se ha ensanchado hasta convertirse en una mueca diabólica y sus ojos azules parecen fulgurar reflejando la sangre hirviente que corre por sus venas. Está más claro que el agua; Ciel se encuentra furioso.

Sebastian chirría los dientes y sus parpados se entornan peligrosamente. Si Ciel está enfadado, a estas alturas _él_ está iracundo, y aunque sabe que jugar con la paciencia de Ciel puede salirle muy caro, la criatura está dispuesta a pagar el precio.

—Me temo, pequeño, que en ese caso saldrías tú mucho más perjudicado que yo —masculla él, forzando una sonrisa.

Durante una milésima de segundo, la sonrisa sádica en el rostro de Ciel parece crisparse. No obstante, el joven se recupera de inmediato y sustituye su expresión por una cara neutral.

—Espero que estés listo para la siguiente ronda.

Sin poder resistirse o protestar, Sebastian respira hondo y sus ojos felinos se cierran. Ciel se agacha entre sus piernas y sus labios se posan sobre sus testículos con una delicadeza que contradice todas sus amenazas anteriores, sorbiendo con suavidad la delicada piel que allí reside. Las uñas de Sebastian, convertidas en garras afiladas, arañan con insistencia el cabecero de la cama y el monstruo deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Antes de comenzar, Ciel ha atado sus manos al cabecero con una estúpida corbata y le ha ordenado que bajo ninguna circunstancia se le ocurra romperla o desatar el nudo que le mantiene preso. Si Sebastian llegase a desobedecerle, el juego terminaría de inmediato y Ciel sería el ganador. Obviamente, Sebastian no tiene intención de perder.

Entonces, mientras la polla de Sebastian cobra vida por cuarta vez en apenas un par de horas, Ciel hace algo inesperado. El cuerpo entero de Sebastian tiembla cuando la boca de su pequeño humano se separa de su entrepierna y su respiración cálida le hace cosquillas en el glande como las alas de una mariposa. Poco a poco, Ciel se alza despacio hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón con las piernas cruzadas, observando con una fijeza inquietante la figura tensa de Sebastian. Su cuerpo delgado y su rostro angelical crean la ilusión de un niño desvalido, pero Sebastian sabe —por desgracia, de primera mano— que las apariencias engañan y que Ciel tiene un corazón mucho más negro que el suyo.

De pronto, una sonrisa que no augura nada bueno para la criatura se dibuja en los labios de Ciel, y como impulsado por un resorte, el niño se levanta de la cama de un salto, por poco tropezándose con las sábanas que han quedado medio desparramadas por el suelo de la habitación. No obstante, Ciel consigue salir del cuarto y regresar a él de una sola pieza; aunque no vuelve solo, pues una caja misteriosa reside entre sus manos.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —anuncia Ciel, relamiéndose los labios en un intento fallido por disimular sus ansias.

Aunque Sebastian de sobra sabe lo que hay en la caja, una sensación de recelo y pánico carcome las esquinas de su mente.

—¿Existe alguna manera de rechazar tu regalo sin que me castigues brutalmente? —pregunta él, negándose a mostrar su aprensión ya que con ello solo lograría divertir a Ciel todavía más.

—Puedes intentarlo, aunque no te lo recomiendo —responde Ciel distraídamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras tamborilea sus dedos contra la tapa de la caja; se ve tan inofensivo que un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo del monstruo.

Sebastian siempre recordará la noche en la que Ciel y él se conocieron. En aquella época, Sebastian todavía no era Sebastian y su único pasatiempo era deambular de casa en casa aterrorizando a niños traviesos para después comérselos, pero Ciel nunca le tuvo miedo. Jamás. En cuanto las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Sebastian supo que, inevitablemente, se había establecido una conexión, y sin saber cómo, la criatura se vio atraída hacia aquel niño extraño y solitario que le había mirado a la cara y había sido capaz de sonreír.

El tiempo pasó y Ciel se convirtió en la única constante de su eterna y aburrida vida. Cada noche, cuando Ciel asomaba su cabecita por debajo de la cama para narrarle las aventuras de su día a día, Sebastian estaba allí, preguntándose porque no podía devorarle. Pronto, Sebastian descubrió la razón.

Las dotes de manipulación de Ciel eran excelentes, y Sebastian se vio enredado en una telaraña de la que no podía escapar. Ciel, con su falsa inocencia, sus sonrisas vacías y su maldad innata, era capaz de narrarle sin pestañear como ese día le había abierto la cabeza a otro niño con una piedra, como le había rapado el pelo al bebe de sus vecinos, o incluso como había metido al estúpido cachorro que le habían regalado sus padres en el horno para ver si de verdad podía explotar.

Sebastian estaba fascinado, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el monstruo tenía un nuevo nombre e incluso un collar con correa a juego. No había manera posible de explicarlo, pero lo cierto es que Sebastian se había enamorado perdidamente de Ciel y de su depravación…

Huir tampoco era una opción. Desde aquella fatídica noche en la que el destino decidió juntarles, el demonio lo ha intentado un incontable número de veces. Siempre que intenta marcharse, acababa regresando a Ciel, y Ciel se encarga de imponerle humillantes castigos por haber intentado dejarle; es como un círculo vicioso que nunca acababa, y mientras que para Sebastian el niño es algo irremplazable, para Ciel él no es más que un juguete con el que entretenerse…

Tres años han pasado desde entonces, y durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, el poder que Ciel tiene sobre él se ha incrementado de forma notoria. Por mucho que Ciel le grite, le golpee o le obligue a pasar noches seguidas encerrado en su habitación sin alimentarse, Sebastian es incapaz de hacerle daño. Quizá ser degradado de esta manera es una especie de castigo divino por haber acabado con las vidas de tantos niños, y quizá Sebastian es un poco masoquista.

Despacio, Ciel abre la caja y lo que contiene hace que las pupilas de Sebastian se contraigan hasta formar dos finas rendijas. Dildos. Dildos de todos los tamaños y colores. Y por supuesto, Ciel selecciona el más intimidante de todos, uno negro, enorme y lleno de bultos. Sebastian traga saliva con dificultad. Ver a un niño tan adorable como Ciel sosteniendo en sus manitas semejante aberración resulta casi grotesco, y como no, la excitación de Sebastian sube como la espuma. La criatura casi puede imaginarse a Ciel penetrándose a sí mismo con él, mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar sus gemidos mientras una fina capa de sudor recubre su piel blanca como la leche.

Ciel debe haber interpretado la mirada de Sebastian correctamente, puesto que el chico sonríe y saca un botecito de lubricante del bolsillo de su camisón. No obstante, la situación da un giro de 180º cuando Ciel se tumba de nuevo entre sus piernas. Por instinto, Sebastian hace ademán de cerrarlas, pero las palabras de Ciel le detienen de inmediato:

—Si vuelves a moverte, tendré que atarte las piernas también. —Sebastian sabe que Ciel habla muy enserio, y no queriendo empeorar su situación, la criatura decide obedecer a regañadientes. No es la primera vez que Ciel "propone" este tipo de juego, pero eso no significa que a Sebastian tenga que gustarle.

La cara de Ciel parece iluminarse cuando sus manos diminutas separan los cachetes de Sebastian. El monstruo, incapaz de soportar semejante humillación, cierra sus ojos mientras el dedo índice de Ciel acaricia su zona más privada y le hace cosquillas en el proceso.

Apiadándose de él —probablemente—, la lengua de Ciel traza una línea recta desde el perineo hasta sus testículos, y una vez allí, la boca del crío se encarga de distraerle con su lengua mientras un único dedo lubricado se introduce en su recto. En realidad, Sebastian apenas es capaz de sentir la intrusión, pues el dedo de Ciel es demasiado pequeño como para hacerle daño. Ciel parece notarlo, y al instante otros dos dedos más se unen a su compañero, desapareciendo lentamente en su interior.

Ciel tarda más de la cuenta en encontrar su próstata. Sebastian lo sabe porque sus dedos se retuercen cada vez con más violencia dentro de la estrecha cavidad, arañando sus paredes, y también porque el niño ha dejado de intentar distraerle y ahora una mueca de frustración estropea sus bonitas facciones de muñeca.

Cuando los dedos de Ciel finalmente encuentran la glándula y un " _ah…"_ escapa de los labios de Sebastian, una sonrisa triunfal se dibuja en el rostro del crío. Sin darle un respiro, Ciel frota su próstata con insistencia y disfruta el espectáculo de ver al monstruo jadear y retorcerse sobre la cama con el rostro escondido en el antebrazo.

Sebastian puede sentir una sensación de ardor placentero formándose en su vientre, creciendo a medida que los dedos de su humano le devastan y profanan sin ningún miramiento. Su polla está tan dura que duele y un reguero de pre-semen resbala lentamente desde el glande, sin embargo, la criatura es incapaz de correrse y Ciel lo sabe. Sintiendo la frustración y la desesperación acumulándose en partes iguales, Sebastian gime lastimosamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sebastian? ¿Tanto te duele? ¿O es que necesitas que toque tu pene de pacotilla para poder correrte? —se burla Ciel, y el monstruo por poco solloza cuando los dedos del niño abandonan su interior. Mierda. Estaba t _an_ cerca y la vez _tan_ lejos.

Un hilo de lubricante es vertido sobre la entrepierna de Sebastian, provocando que algunas gotas resbalen y manchen la cama. La punta del dildo presiona contra su entrada y Sebastian se retuerce por instinto, pero muy a su pesar, Ciel no tiene ninguna intención de perdonarle.

—O a lo mejor necesitas esto…

Sebastian apenas tiene tiempo para procesar las palabras de Ciel. De una embestida, el juguete se introduce en su interior y Sebastian se muerde el labio con fuerza para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, negándose a admitir que quizás está disfrutando de la situación mucho más de lo que debería. Su orgullo ya está bastante magullado, muchas gracias. Entonces, el dildo comienza a moverse y poco a poco las defensas de Sebastian se van derrumbando.

Ciel observa hipnotizado como el bello rostro de la criatura se contrae en una mueca de placer a medida que el dildo embiste su próstata una y otra vez; con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta, casi parece que Sebastian está sufriendo, pero los gemidos y los jadeos que el monstruo deja escapar de vez en cuando indican todo lo contrario.

— _Ciel, Ciel, Ciel_ … —Sebastian ni siquiera es consciente, pero el nombre de su humano resbala una y otra vez de su lengua.

El dildo entra y sale de su cavidad con una lentitud insoportable, y las caderas de Sebastian se alzan en busca de algo de fricción, deseosas de aliviar el dolor en su polla desatendida.

La tensión en su vientre comienza a volverse insoportable. Si no se corre pronto, Sebastian se va a volver loco. Por suerte, las embestidas son cada vez más y más potentes. Más rápidas. Mejores. Pero Sebastian necesita más. Necesita sentir a Ciel cerca. Olerle. Lamerle. Besarle. Devorarle.

El cabecero cruje cuando los brazos de Sebastian amenazan con romperlo. Ciel. Ciel. ¡Ciel!

La respiración de Sebastian se acelera más y más. Sus ojos magenta brillan en la semioscuridad de la habitación y sus caninos se alargan hasta transformarse en colmillos punzantes. La mezcla entre dolor y placer es insoportable, y entonces… todo se detiene.

Ciel saca el dildo de su interior sin ninguna delicadeza y lo arroja al otro extremo de la habitación como quién arroja un calcetín sudado. A continuación, Ciel se limpia las manos en su camisón y después se acerca gateando a Sebastian, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas junto a su cabeza. Sebastian puede ver la polla erecta del niño a través de la fina tela de la prenda, puede incluso olerla y siente como la boca se le hace agua.

Sebastian está desconcertado, sus ojos buscan los de Ciel, exigiendo una explicación. ¿Acaso ha hecho algo mal? No obstante, Ciel ignora su mirada y sus manos se posan sobre sus mejillas, limpiando con falsa dulzura las lágrimas que el monstruo ha derramado sin darse cuenta. La piel de Sebastian es suave, fría y pálida; cuando el demonio se acuesta junto al niño y finge dormir, cualquiera podría confundirlo con un hermoso y trágico cadáver. Sebastian quiso adoptar una forma humana menos terrorífica que la de su verdadero cuerpo cuando la relación de ambos comenzó, pero Ciel se negó en rotundo y Sebastian tardó días en hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Espero que el dolor y la frustración que sientes ahora te ayuden a entender lo patético que eres. Si vuelves a intentar escaparte de mí, juro que no te correrás en un año.

Las palabras de Ciel recaen sobre Sebastian como un cubo de agua helada.

Comprendiendo que Ciel no tiene intención terminar lo que había empezado, Sebastian cierra los ojos e intenta calmarse, pensar con claridad. Pero no lo consigue. En su lugar, algo en su cabeza hace "click" y el monstruo sabe lo que tiene que hacer; lo que _debería_ haber hecho desde un principio. Después de todo, Ciel es una mierdecilla, un humano, un criatura inferior en todos los sentidos. Comida. En ese caso, ¿por qué debe obedecerle?

¿Por qué se deja doblegar?

¿Por qué las acciones del mocoso nunca tienen repercusiones?

¿No sería más fácil romperle la columna y follarle hasta quedar satisfecho?

¿Arrancarle los dientes y correrse en su boca?

¿Utilizarle tal y como Ciel le había utilizado a él?

¿Por qué debería importarle el bienestar de un solo niño cuando había millones que podrían sustituirle?

Ciel jamás ha sentido por él ni una décima del respeto y del cariño que Sebastian le procesa. Ciel le tortura y se burla de él. Ciel es el verdadero monstruo. Por todas esas razones, debe ser castigado.

Después de tantos años de opresión, Sebastian siente una inusual rabia cegadora mezclarse con su frustración y su vergüenza, y apoderarse de su ser. La criatura destroza el cabecero de la cama en un intento por deshacerse de la corbata que le mantiene preso. Ciel ni siquiera tiene tiempo de parpadear. Con una mano, Sebastian jala los cabellos del niño y hunde su cara en la almohada, amortiguando sus gritos y protestas, mientras que con la otra le arranca el camisón.

Las piernas de Ciel comienzan a patalear y sus brazos tratan de luchar contra la fuerza bruta de Sebastian, quién tan solo contempla la situación con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios; Ciel se está asfixiando.

Justo cuando parece que Ciel va a perder la consciencia, Sebastian por fin le permite alzar la cabeza y Ciel tose un par de veces, inflando sus pulmones con grandes bocanadas de aire.

Tarareando una de las canciones preferidas del niño, Sebastian coge un dildo pequeño de la caja —que durante toda la conmoción se había caído al suelo— y comienza a hacer trizas el camisón. Ciel, todavía mareado, decide aprovechar el momento de distracción para escapar, pero Sebastian le agarra por el tobillo sin siquiera mirarle y le atrae de nuevo hacia él.

—¡Sebastian, te ordeno que me sueltes ahora mismo o…! —Las palabras de Ciel son interrumpidas cuando el monstruo le propina una bofetada.

—Abre la boca —le ordena Sebastian, presionando el dildo contra los labios fuertemente cerrados del niño.

Ciel niega con la cabeza, temblando a causa de la ira y sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Regalándole una sonrisa llena de dientes, Sebastian le asesta una segunda bofetada más fuerte que la anterior, pero al ver que Ciel sigue negándose a colaborar, Sebastian chasquea la lengua.

La criatura sujeta la cintura de Ciel y sienta al niño sobre su regazo con delicadeza. Cuando la mano de Sebastian acaricia su mejilla magullada, Ciel le dirige una mirada recelosa, y entonces el monstruo le tapa la nariz y los ojos de Ciel se abren presas del pánico. Treinta segundos pasan. Ciel intenta retorcerse y arañarle la cara, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano y al final el niño se ve obligado a abrir la boca para respirar, dándole a Sebastian el tiempo necesario para introducirle el juguete hasta la garganta y atar un cacho de tela alrededor de su cabeza, arrebatándole a Ciel la posibilidad de escupirlo.

Ciel no puede quejarse, Sebastian ha sido misericordioso —más o menos—. El dildo es lo suficientemente pequeño como para no producirle arcadas y permitirle respirar con relativa facilidad. Aun así, ser amordazado con una polla de plástico es un insulto que el orgullo de Ciel no puede pasar por alto.

—¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil, _gatito_? —Gatito es el termino afectuoso por el que Sebastian suele denominar a Ciel, y que Sebastian lo utilice en una situación como esta, cuando la criatura está tan enfadada, provoca que la piel de Ciel se ponga de gallina.

—Ehhfg mmfmg —le amenaza Ciel, o al menos Sebastian deduce que es una amenaza. Teniendo en cuenta la mirada asesina que porta el pequeño, las opciones son limitadas.

—Vamos, no me mires así. Tú me lo has llegado a poner mucho más difícil —ronronea Sebastian, y Ciel aborrece el tono condescendiente en la voz del monstruo. Sobre todo, porque sabe que las palabras de Sebastian son ciertas.

Esta vez, Ciel no intenta resistirse cuando Sebastian le obliga a ponerse a cuatro patas. Está claro que esta posición degradante es otro añadido a la venganza de Sebastian; porque Ciel odia que le traten como a una perra.

El falo del monstruo es tremendamente enorme; casi tanto como el dildo negro. Por eso, Ciel parpadea sorprendido cuando Sebastian tiene la consideración de verter sobre su ano una generosa cantidad de lubricante.

—Y ahora viene lo mejor —le susurra Sebastian al oído, y Ciel arruga la nariz con disgusto cuando Sebastian le chupa la oreja.

De haber podido emitir sonido alguno, el aullido de Ciel habría sido desgarrador. La polla de Sebastian se ha introducido hasta lo más profundo de su ser con una sola estocada, y durante unos angustiosos segundos Ciel se asfixia incapaz de respirar. El dolor es insoportable. Normalmente, cuando Ciel permite que Sebastian le folle, el monstruo se encarga de prepararle con cuidado y dedicación. Hoy parece haberse saltado los preliminares.

Ciel no lo puede evitar y siente como un reguero de lágrimas ardientes humedecen sus mejillas. El niño ni siquiera quiere plantearse la posibilidad de que la polla de Sebastian le haya hecho sangre, porque el mero hecho de imaginárselo basta para producirle arcadas, y si vomita, lo más seguro es que Sebastian deje que Ciel se ahogue con su propio vómito.

—Ummm… hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Parece que tu culo está intentando succionarme —suspira Sebastian gozoso, embistiendo a Ciel sin ningún tipo de cuidado, ignorando los gruñidos ahogados de Ciel. Una vocecita desde el fondo de su mente trata de llamar su atención, intentando recordarle a Sebastian algo que tiene que ver con Ciel y la delicadeza de los cuerpos humanos, pero el monstruo la ignora en favor del placer que nubla su cabeza.

—Ummmfg —gime Ciel en contra de su voluntad cuando la polla de Sebastian golpea su próstata.

Sebastian sonríe con malicia y su mano se envuelve alrededor de la polla de Ciel, bombeándola con rapidez.

—¿Te gusta eso, puta? —le pregunta Sebastian, pasándoselo en grande mientras observa como las uñas de Ciel arañan el colchón.

Ciel niega bruscamente. De ninguna manera va a permitir que Sebastian se ría de él.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumenta y Ciel deja escapar un grito amortiguado por la mordaza improvisada. Sus ojos se ponen en blanco y un hilo de saliva escapa de su boca, humedeciendo la tela que la recubre.

—No me gustan las mentiras, Ciel —le informa Sebastian, alternando entre palabra y embestida—. Así que me temo que tendré que follarte hasta que admitas la verdad.

Ciel siente que se va a desmayar. Ya ni siquiera es capaz de distinguir el dolor del placer, y sin poder evitarlo, el niño se corre estrepitosamente gritando una versión indistinguible del nombre de Sebastian.

Durante unos breves instantes de felicidad, Ciel, con las rodillas temblorosas y hecho un desastre, cree que todo ha terminado, pero no podría estar más lejos de la realidad. El brazo de Sebastian se envuelve alrededor de su pecho y el monstruo le sostiene mientras su polla gigante sigue acometiendo contra él.

Ciel trata de protestar y empieza a contorsionarse para darle a entender a Sebastian que está sufriendo. Su entrada está irritada y escocida, y el estupor post-orgásmico ha quedado totalmente eclipsado por el dolor. A pesar de todo, el cuerpo de Ciel no tarda en responder de manera natural a la estimulación, y muy a su pesar el pequeño vuelve a estar más erecto que una vara. Sebastian es una máquina de follar con siglos de experiencia, y Ciel sabe que la técnica del monstruo supera toda barrera física y mental; si el monstruo quiere que se le ponga dura, Ciel la tendrá más alzada que un mástil.

—¿Sabes qué, Ciel? Voy a follarte hasta la muerte y después voy a pintar un bonito mensaje con tu sangre para que todo el que lo vea sepa que eres una zorra —sisea Sebastian, y Ciel reza para que el orgasmo de su monstruo esté cerca o de lo contrario va a empezar a delirar—. ¿Te gustaría eso, Ciel?

El pequeño sabe que debería estar enfadado, quizás incluso asustado. No obstante, lejos de horrorizarle, las palabras de Sebastian le resultan extrañamente excitantes.

—¡MNOOoo! —grita Ciel, desesperado, corriéndose otra vez.

Y Ciel comprende que, ante los ojos de Sebastian, el juego solo acaba de empezar.

.

.

.

Cinco orgasmos y dos de ellos secos. Ciel no puede mantenerse en pie; ni siquiera puede mantenerse sentado. Tirado sobre el colchón de la cama y cubierto por semen, sudor y sangre, Ciel no puede pensar, mucho menos moverse.

Junto a él, Sebastian por fin ha conseguido correrse, y nada más hacerlo, cuando su orgasmo termina y los ojos del monstruo recaen sobre su figura maltrecha, justo en ese instante, Sebastian se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error. Ciel ni siquiera parece respirar.

Intentado ser cuidadoso, pero también rápido y eficaz, Sebastian desata la tela y le saca el dildo de la boca a Ciel. Al instante, el cuerpo de Ciel es sacudido por un ataque de tos y Sebastian intenta reprimir las ganas de tocar al pequeño para asegurarse de que todo está en orden. Ahora que por fin han desaparecido su enfado y frustración, la criatura se da cuenta de que quizás su curso de acciones no ha sido el más adecuado. Lo más probable es que Ciel le odie por todo lo que le ha hecho y las perversiones a las que le ha sometido durante… bueno, toda la noche.

—Ss…bastian —murmulla Ciel, y Sebastian se agacha junto a él temeroso de escuchar sus palabras. ¡En que estaba pensando! Si hubiese matado a Ciel, si Ciel le hecha de su vida… su existencia dejará de tener sentido.

—Buen trabajo… —jadea Ciel, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento, luchando con uñas y dientes contra el desfallecimiento—. Ha sido… el mejor polvo… d-de mi vida.

Al principio, Sebastian observa a su humano con perplejidad, y entonces las palabras de Ciel cobran sentido. Una vez más, Sebastian siente la ira fluir en su interior.

—Lo habías planeado todo, ¿no es así? —masculla Sebastian, luchando por mantener sus emociones bajo control. Si pierde los estribos por una milésima de segundo, lo más probable es que cuando vuelva en sí le haya partido el cuello a Ciel.

—Ajá… —confiesa Ciel, extendiendo una mano temblorosa en su dirección—. Quería darte una lección y ya de paso que me follases sin que tu estúpida preocupación por mí se interpusiese, pero como eres un gallina y siempre te niegas a hacerme daño, pensé que esta era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Sebastian suspira y sujeta la mano cálida y pegajosa del niño entre las suyas, besando los nudillos con cariño mientras Ciel ronronea de gusto.

—Podría haberte matado…

—Habría merecido la pena.

—Podría haberte dejado en silla de ruedas de por vida.

—Eso solo significaría todavía más trabajo para ti.

Sebastian pone los ojos en blanco y suelta la mano de Ciel, dispuesto a ir al baño para encontrar alguna toalla húmeda con la que adecentar por lo menos un poco el estado del niño. No obstante, las palabras de Ciel detienen sus pasos en seco.

—Por cierto, Sebastian, si se te ocurre volver a intentar abandonarme, ten por seguro que este castigo parecerá un sueño hecho realidad en comparación con el siguiente…

* * *

 **Supongo que Ciel da más miedo que Sebastian...**

 **En fin, aquí estoy, vivita y coleando. Siento haber estado desaparecida durante tanto tiempo, pero entre la universidad y entre que me veía incapaz de escribir nada decente (aunque esto tiene poco de decente... ejem), he estado dejando de lado todo lo relacionado con la escritura durante los últimos meses. Siempre que empezaba algo no podía continuarlo...**

 **En resumen, he escrito este one-shot para volver a calentar motores y motivarme a continuar con mis historias (si es que todavía hay alguien a quién le interesan).**

 **Finalmente, agradecería mucho que me dejaseis vuestros comentarios para saber si os ha gustado el fic. La verdad es que tenía ganas de escribir la escena de Sebastian y el d**** porque me parece interesante y poco común en el fandom, pero como sé que no todos opinamos lo mismo, siento curiosidad por saber lo que pensáis al respecto...**


End file.
